Despedida final
by L. Nott
Summary: Una última noche, un último momento. "Vuelves la vista a sus labios. Quieres besarla, pero no lo haces. Eso sería atentar a su honor como dama, y tú, como caballero, no puedes hacerlo. Pero la tentación es demasiado grande, ¿no es verdad?"- Kaito/Aoko


_**Despedida final**_

Te apoyas en el marco de la ventana. La Luna llena ilumina la habitación y proyecta tu sombra en las paredes.

Entras en la habitación, despacio, e intentando no hacer ruido, no quieres despertarla.

Te acercas a su cama y te arrodillas a su lado.

Observas su rostro durmiente, tan sereno y calmado que hace que su dulzura sea aún más notable.

Sus ojos, aquellos que tanto aprecias, no puedes verlos, eso te entristece. Cada vez que ves aquellas orbes azules tan brillantes que parecen zafiros tu rostro se ilumina, y te repites a ti mismo cuanta suerte tienes de tenerla a tu lado, mirándote a ti y sólo a ti. Pero, a causa de esos suaves párpados acabados en unas largas pestañas, no puedes verlos.

Acaricias suavemente su rostro y notas como, aunque este dormida, un adorable rubor aparece en sus mejillas, de nuevo, endulzando su rostro.

Sus labios se abren levemente, te entran ganas de besarlos, son tan apetecibles. Nunca se los ha pintado para que llamen más la atención, no, ella es más natural.

Ella no quiere conquistar a nadie. O eso piensas tú.

Posas delicadamente tus dedos en su cuello. Su piel es suave y blanca, tal como una muñeca de porcelana. Rozas, casi con miedo, su cuello y, lentamente, llegas hasta su pequeño hombro.

Sonríes sin darte cuenta. Siempre lo haces cuando estás con ella.

Sigues tu trayecto, sin detenerte, apreciando cada parte de su anatomía, disfrutando del contacto piel con piel. Observas su cuerpo, cubierto tan solo por un corto camisón de tirantes y una fina sábana. Puedes ver sus delicadas curvas, ahora más marcadas ya que las sábanas están pegadas a su cuerpo.

Aún es una joven, casi una adolescente, y si bien tú siempre le dices que tiene un cuerpo y rostro aniñado, sabes que es mentira, ella ya es toda un mujer y es deseada por muchos. Por ello tienes miedo.

Miedo a perderla.

Miedo a que se aleje.

Miedo a que ella no te ame como tú a ella.

Tienes miedo de no tener ese final feliz que tanto te mereces y a la vez no eres digno de vivir.

Pero, increíblemente, esos miedos son opacados por tu deseo de que ella sea feliz. Porque, más que nada, ese es tu mayor deseo.

Que ella sea feliz.

Y, por mucho que te duela, sabes que junto a ti no lo será. Al fin y al cabo, tú estás condenado, ¿no es así?

Vuelves la vista a sus labios. Quieres besarla, pero no lo haces. Eso sería atentar a su honor como dama, y tú, como caballero, no puedes hacerlo.

Pero la tentación es demasiado grande, ¿no es verdad?

Acaricias de nuevo sus labios y acercas tu rostro al de ella, lentamente, aún inseguro. Pero acortas las distancias y posas suavemente tus labios en los suyos. Notas cómo una corriente eléctrica te recorre entero, cómo una sensación agradable te invade el pecho y no quieres terminar ese momento jamás.

Pero el tiempo se agota, vas a contrarreloj y cada segundo cuenta ahora.

Te separas de ella, aún reticente a dejarla, no quieres separarte de ella. Pero lo haces, porque sabes que tienes que partir ya.

Te levantas con dolor, coges su mano dulcemente y le das un casto beso cuan caballero eres.

La sueltas lentamente y cubres su cuerpo con la sábana, no quieres que nadie más tenga esa visión y tu conciencia te dice que tienes que superarlo.

Te alejas de ella y, por primera vez en muchos años, dejas que cientos, quizás miles de lágrimas caigan de tus ojos y resbalen por tu rostro. Crees que eso es de débiles, pero no puedes evitarlo.

La amas demasiado, ¿no es así?

Te acercas a la ventana y te subes en el marco.

No quieres mirar atrás, pero lo haces de igual modo.

Echas una última mirada a tu amada y de nuevo caen lágrimas llenas de sufrimiento.

Después, miras hacia delante, hacia la noche oscura sólo iluminada por la Luna.

Y te dejas sumergir en el cielo estrellado que simboliza tu perdición, mientras que el viento trae tus últimas palabras, dedicadas a aquella joven que consiguió robar tu corazón, para no devolverlo jamás...

_«Lo siento, Aoko. Considéralo... mi despedida final.»_

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este es un nuevo one-shot sobre mi pareja favorita de entre las favoritas. Casi se me saltan las lágrimas, ¿a vosotras no?**

**Espero, sinceramente, que os haya gustado.**

**¿REWIERS?**

**Aoko45**


End file.
